1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to screw assemblies, and more particularly to a screw assembly with a spring.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, screws are screwed in securing holes to secure an object to another object. There may be a spring surrounding the screw. However, the spring may rotates with the screw when the screw is screwed into the securing hole.